


Chapter 7 :Why is Luck never on my side?

by loveofmonstersandroses



Series: Dark Skies and Screams in the Air [7]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveofmonstersandroses/pseuds/loveofmonstersandroses
Series: Dark Skies and Screams in the Air [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564180
Kudos: 1





	Chapter 7 :Why is Luck never on my side?

Chapter 7 Why is Luck never on my side?   
In La Push, the air was poisoned with tension and hateful words. Leah and Sam were fighting again because he imprinted on Emily. Sam was everything to Leah and he just up and left like it was nothing. But it wasn’t some random person it was her cousin. Her at one-point best friend it was as though he poured salt in the wound.   
“What do you want me to do Leah?!” Sam snapped he walked up behind her she was walking off she was done talking she was done seeing him. “I want you to leave and never come back is what I want and keep Emily far away too.” Leah snapped. All of a sudden she just felt hot everything inside her was just on fire. “You know I can’t do that Leah. Your father is one of the elders.” Sam said. “I don’t care I want you gone!” Leah snapped he grabbed her wrist something inside made her snap back without even realizing what was happing to her she jumped him shifted into full wolf taking him to the ground he shifted.   
“Leah!” Sam's mind called out to her but she didn’t want to listen. Not even fully comprehending what she was or what she was doing as she shoved Sam right into the light pole.   
“LEAH!” her father screamed she spun around then she saw her brother had shifted most likely from seeing her shift. He looked scared that was the only thing she cared about was her brother not Sam with his busted jaw she rushed over. In her claim, she was slowly able to shift back. Though she wished she hadn’t that was a long night of her parents fighting she stayed in her room not letting anyone see her cry. Trying not to blame herself for anything she heard but in the black parts of her mind, it was hard not too. There was a small knock on her door “Leah...” Seth breathed “Go back to bed Seth.” Leah breathed “Um....can I stay with you.” he whispered Leah sighed opened the door the yelling got louder Seth slipped in she closed the door. He curled to her side “I think it's pretty cool that you’re a shifter too.“ Seth said “Thanks.“ she hummed there had never been one before. why her? Why now? She didn’t want to be the girl to make things different why was it forced upon her? She didn’t like the road ahead honestly she could see it was going to be hard and tough.   
I held Seth there was a knock on the door “Leah are you awake?” Sue breathed “Yes mom.” I breathed she walked in smiled seeing Seth asleep on my bed. “I need you to pack up your things and Seth’s were leaving,” she told me she had red puffy eyes but a strong demeanor. Mom was a nurse she could handle anything. “when are we leaving?” I asked “Today.” she nodded “Is this because of me?” Leah asked softly heartbreaking “No. No.No. You are perfect the way you are. You are so special Leah never let anyone tell you otherwise. I know how much Sam hurt you it's not easy getting your heartbroken. But someone who can have there heartbroken still loves.” she smiled touched my cheek making me smile. “Deserves all the love in the world you will find that love I promise just may take a while.” she smiled kissed my head.   
I helped my mother pack up our things we moved into a house on the other side of Forks. Took us about a week to get settled didn’t take much for me to figure out since I was a girl that shifted into a wolf they were kicking me out of there boys club and my father supported it so my mother filed for divorce. I saw the papers on our new kitchen table. I needed to take a break I sighed ran to the back of the house stripped put my clothes in a bag not to rip them then I shifted soon as I shifted I smelled something I knew there were vampires here in Forks Sam told me but this wasn’t something gross as Sam described to me this was warm and pleasant to my senses it made me feel safe. Safe? Just from a smell am I crazy? I couldn’t help my self but fallow the smell maybe my luck will change for the better.


End file.
